Torn In Two
by Shieera
Summary: Kagome has to choose between Inuyasha and Koga. Then, Kikyo enters the picture. As if things couldn't get any worse, she is forced to return to her own time. And then they discover something beyond comprehension... Read for full summary.


**Kagome is faced with the issue of having to choose between Inuyasha and Koga. Not only that, but she is forced to return to her own time when Kikyo suddenly appears out of nowhere. Then the strangest thing happens…they all discover Inuyasha has sisters! She is then also offered the chance of becoming a hanyou!**

* * *

"For the love of Kami, you are so stubborn, Inuyasha!"

Kagome was sitting just a few feet away from the campfire, with Inuyasha glaring at her defiantly in front of her. The cut on his arm was half-covered with bandages from her first-aid kit, and Inuyasha wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Stay still!" Kagome fumed. Inuyasha could be so annoying!

"I can take care of myself, thanks." He barked, clearly irritated. The white dog ears on top of his head twitched.

"You can't just waltz around with a ripped open arm! It'll get infected," Kagome added, accidentally squeezing his damaged arm to hard.

"Ow! Be careful, you klutz!" The hanyou yelled. He noticed her face turning red with anger.

"If you'd stop moving, it wouldn't have happened!" she snapped.

He pulled his arm away right before Kagome finished. "I don't need you ordering me around!" he yelled. "I'll do what I want to do!"

"Ugh!" Kagome stood up, arms tensed at her side, with her hands curled into fists. "All you ever do is yell at me! I'm only trying to help you!"

"Can you guys stop fighting for one day?" Sango asked from the nearby fallen tree she was sitting on.

"That's none of your concern." Inuyasha muttered, standing up and sticking his chin up in the air, arms folded into his sleeves.

"Inuyasha, you are so thick." Shippo stated from Kirara's side. Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha turned to Shippo. "Shaddup!" he growled, hitting him over the head.

"Inuyasha! He's only a kit!" Kagome scolded.

"So? He started it—"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome ordered angrily. He had pulled the last straw.

The Beads of Subjugation around the hanyou's neck forced him to the ground, making a "thud" sound. Kagome stormed away to the other side of the campfire, and sat next to Sango.

'_That Inuyasha…why does he have to be so complicated?'_ the miko thought to herself. She sighed inwardly and closed her eyes, her head in her hand. She heard Inuyasha slowly get up, and imagined his dirt covered-face and golden eyes boring into her. She heard a low growl, but knew Inuyasha didn't dare risk arguing any further.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes halfway, appearing bored. Her chocolate eyes scanned the forest surrounding their makeshift camp, searching for any signs of danger, but there seemed to be none. She noticed for the first time that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha run off to?" she asked, not particularly caring all that much.

Miroku shrugged. "He ran off in that direction," he noted, pointing down the hillside towards a patch of woods. Kagome grunted indifferently. She stared up at the sky, watching as the first signs of stars appeared in the sky.

Kagome heard soft footsteps, and they were getting closer. She opened one eye. Shippo was snoring, his small body pressed up against hers. Miroku and Sango were asleep nearby. She saw the dark figure of Inuyasha approaching the camp, and as he got closer, she could barely make out his silver hair swaying in the wind. The campfire lit up his red kimono of the fire rat.

Kagome sat up. "Where've you been?" she ventured carefully. _'Perhaps he had gone off to search for Kikyo…'_

"Nowhere." the half-demon muttered dismissively. Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Fine." she laid back down and covered her head with her sleeping bag, facing away from him. Even though Inuyasha was arrogant and naïve, she couldn't deny her feelings for the hanyou. She knew how he was torn in two by Kikyo, the dead priestess he had once had a relationship with, and Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo had been raised from the dead, and Kagome knew Inuyasha still had feelings for her. It's just sometimes she felt like Inuyasha cared more for Kikyo.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was sleep.

* * *

Kagome blinked the sleep from her eyes. She could see the sun beginning to rise, and sat up in her sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes groggily.

She noticed Inuyasha asleep against a tree trunk, and Sango was sleeping with Kirara. Miroku was up and about. Shippo was still fast asleep.

"Well, good morning, Kagome." Miroku greeted cheerfully. Kagome blinked blankly and rubbed her head.

"Hey," she replied tiredly. "What's for breakfast?"

The monk frowned. "I'm afraid we've run out of food."

"Great," Kagome muttered sarcastically, a little too sleepy to even care. "And there's no river nearby. We'll have to find a close village. Maybe they'll spare us some food." Her green skirt fluttered in the breeze, and her black hair danced in the wind.

It also pulled on Miroku's robe. "It sure is windy today, isn't it?" Miroku observed. Kagome nodded her agreement.

The fire had been put out, but by Miroku or the wind was impossible to tell. Ashes blew off and scattered everywhere.

Kagome picked the sleeping Shippo up by his shirt. "Come on, Shippo, wake up." He snapped awake. Kagome placed him on the ground and walked over to Sango and shook her gently. "Sango, it's morning."

She stirred and woke up gradually. Inuyasha had just gotten up.

"What?! You mean there's no food left?" Shippo cried. Miroku shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

The fox demon continued to complain as they packed up their stuff. "Oh, get over it Shippo. You can last without food for a while." Shippo ignored him.

They traveled down the hill and wandered until evening when they finally stumbled upon a village.

Shippo was groaning from hunger on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm starving," he moaned.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed as they made their way towards a large looking building.

"Excuse me, sir," Miroku stepped over to an elderly man. "You wouldn't happen to have any food you could provide for us, do you? We've run out."

"Is that so?" The man asked. He smiled. "Of course. You can stay here for the night as well, if you'd like."

Sango grinned. "That would be great, thanks."

The man led them a ways from the building after they had supper, to another two buildings with no other buildings around. He gestured to each building. "Three of you can sleep in each," he said, and slowly made his way back to his house.

"Kirara, Shippo, and I will sleep in one," Sango suggested. "Kagome, you're stuck with the boys." She winked playfully. "Tell me how it goes." Shippo and Kirara eagerly followed her into the first real shelter they'd had in a long time. Miroku seemed a little bummed out about not sharing a room with Sango. Kagome shook her head.

"Let's go, you pervert," She tugged at his sleeve, and Inuyasha followed.

To their surprise, there was a large bed, big enough for three or four men. They looked around and got settled. Kagome reluctantly and hesitantly slipped onto the bed, lying down as far as the bed would allow her to. She felt a little uncomfortable staying in the same cabin as two other guys. Inuyasha settled on the other side, with Miroku in the middle. Kagome faced the wall of the small cabin, her back to the boys. Unfortunately, there were no covers, and cold wind blew through cracks in the walls, ruffling her shirt.

Kagome heard a shifting of cloth, and felt the bed move as if someone had gotten up and lied back down. She rolled over to her other side, and to her surprise, she found Inuyasha where Miroku had once been, lying on his side, his elbow on the bed, and his chin in his hand. He was staring at her with a blank expression.

Kagome felt herself flush, and she was glad it was dark. He was kind of close to her, only a few inches away.

"How—how'd you get there?" she asked quietly, bewildered.

He blinked. "I switched places with Miroku." He said matter-of-factly, still looking at her with that same vague expression.

She looked over him to where Miroku was. _'Is he asleep?'_ Kagome wondered. She wasn't so sure, but it looked like he was.

She looked back to Inuyasha. "What?" she asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Nothing, it's just…" he continued to stare at her. "It's just that I sorta feel bad about last night." Kagome knew he meant the argument they had the other day.

Kagome was about to respond, when Inuyasha took her hand in his gently. She blushed bright red, and again thanked Kami that it was nighttime. She certainly hoped Miroku was asleep now.

She smiled nervously, and looked into his beautiful eyes. She tore her gaze away and shivered violently as a cold gust of wind pricked her skin.

"Cold?" the hanyou asked. Kagome nodded slightly. "Here," he said as he took the top part of his kimono off, revealing a tan-colored shirt underneath. He placed the cloth over her like a blanket, and she smiled gratefully at the warmth it had provided.

He sat back and studied her for a moment. "You should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said as he scooted out of bed, being careful not to disturb the monk beside him.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"I'm just going outside for a bit of fresh air." he said, sensing her anxiety. "I just wanna check on things. I'll be right back, I promise. Now, get some sleep."

Kagome nodded and allowed herself to calm down. _'He'll be right back,'_ she thought and settled back down under Inuyasha's kimono half. Eventually, she nodded off to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome!"

A quiet but urgent voice entered her thoughts. She knew that voice anywhere.

Kagome sat up suddenly, panting. She felt beads of perspiration on her forehead. She looked out one of the windows. It was just before dawn.

Inuyasha was sitting right in front of her. "You were muttering and thrashing around in your sleep," he murmured to her. He reached his clawed hand up to feel her forehead. The cold air had cooled her sweat, which was now gone.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she ducked out of the way of his hand, being sure not to disturb Miroku.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" I scowled. "Fine, then." he said flatly. He jumped out of bed.

Kagome stretched and secretly inhaled Inuyasha's scent from the top part of his robe, wishing it could linger in her nostrils forever, and she handed it back to him.

He put it back on without question, and walked outside. From outside the cabin, they saw the sun rising above clouds of pink and orange.

'_Wow,'_ Kagome though to herself. _'It's beautiful.'_ She watched as Sango, Shippo, and Kirara appeared from their cabin a while later. Last to come out was Miroku.

"Well," Miroku started. "Time to get going."

* * *

Okay, I realize chapter one was kinda short, but I was in a rush. **Please review!** I hoped you liked it a lot; I will try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible.

Shieera


End file.
